Golpe de calor
by MissLouder
Summary: El fuego compartido podía quemar, más de lo que debería. Todoroki!Centric/BakuTodo/PWP


**_N_** _otas_ : Estoy arrojando a esta cuenta los oneshot que tenía llevando polvo en mi pc, para entregárselos a alguien a quien le guste, en este caso, una mención de BakuTodoDeku, enfocado en la pareja BakuTodo.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia:_ Monólogo interno y retazos de PWP. Mención de Tríos.

* * *

Para Mili.

Mi tocaya, mujer de tiempo completo y cómplice de orgías.

* * *

[ **G** OLPE DE **C** ALOR]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** odoroki no recuerda exactamente cuando todo lo que hacían, se volvió tan natural entre ellos. La sencillez de abrir los ojos para ver la sonrisa y el susurro de «buenos días» de Midoriya que le recibían el despertar. La certeza del venidero «muere» de Bakugou que le termina de romper los rastros de sueño y derribarlo de la cama para ir a clases o alguna asignación.

Esa mañana no tenía ni una ni otra y para variar hacía calor. Terminó de asearse y el rutinario cepillado de dientes para ir al desayuno que los inquilinos con el que compartía le exigieron hacer acto de presencia. El apartamento donde vivían era costeado por la U.A, así como para los asignados para cada grupo de tres debido a otro sistema de protección que habían creado contra los villanos.

La sala era amplia para la entrada y comodidad de unos muebles, un comedor y una cocina acogedora que esparcía el olor de un pan recién hecho. En la mesa estaba Bakugou picoteando unas galletas y, en la cocina, balanceándose en sus pies, Midoriya tarareaba una canción que se oía al final en la radio. Saludó con un perezoso «Buenos días», recogiendo una respuesta y otra sonrisa del legado de All Might. Del otro lado, un chasquido de Bakugou y un «Ya era hora».

A Bakugou le dio una mirada rápida, pasándole por un lado con la facilidad de mover una brizna. Fue hasta donde el olor se hacía más intenso que le despertó todo tipo de apetito.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó a Izuku, concentrado en rociar algunos condimentos en un sartén.

Más atrás, el rastro de un gruñido del tercer residente se hizo notar.

—¡Soba! —respondió con esa destreza de crear dulces dobladuras en los labios—. Aunque está algo picante...

A Todoroki no se le escapó que ese pequeño héroe sabía que era su plato favorito, y que a Bakugou le gustaba la comida picante. Una complacencia mutua provocó que le regalara una sonrisa pequeña que habló silenciosamente de agradecimiento y de allí se retiró al comedor, rozándole el brazo que envió un ligero estremecimiento.

Se sentó frente al otro aspirante a héroe, compartiendo un contacto visual tácito. Pese a sus personalidades, era difícil pasar del otro fácilmente porque cada uno tenía esa chispa que en cerilla hacía llamas.

—¿Qué hay en las noticias? —Esta vez se dirigió a él.

—Velo tú mismo —contestó tajante, lanzándole el periódico.

Un grito pequeño los alertó y ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido.

—¡Deku, eres un maldito inútil! —gritó Bakugou, levantándose y palpando ambas manos en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño haciendo las arrugas más proferidas.

—¡¿Por qué dejas tan lejos la salera, Kacchan?! —espetó el aludido, sudoroso y ojos casi llorosos. Caminado en los rieles del tercer año, esa cualidad parecía perseguirle como un patentado de su personalidad.

—¡Vete a joder! ¡La dejé donde siempre!

—¿Te quemaste? —quiso saber él, ya estando a su lado examinándole.

—No es nada, Todoroki-kun —le quitó importancia con un evidente titubeo, llevándose a la boca el dedo herido.

Un gesto bastante obsceno que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno y que era tan resaltante en sus miradas rutilantes.

«Ah..., qué descuido, Midoriya», pensó Todoroki tomándole la mano para usar su lado derecho con cuidado y con sólo el aliento helado aliviar la hinchazón que ya era evidente.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun —expuso con esa dulzura que coloreaba sus palabras.

El desayuno terminó rápido, Midoriya tenía que ir a sus entrenamientos matutinos con All Might y no tardó demasiado cuando se despide de cada uno —a su manera y delicado forma— antes de irse. A Todoroki le ofreció un abrazo por los hombros, a Bakugou un beso sorpresivo en la mejilla que casi terminó en insulsa discusión que, si no es por menos, si contrajo ciertos insultos.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Sólo era un mecanismo de defensa para excusar el color que habían tomado sus mejillas, no iba a admitir que le gustaba que le hiciera eso. Se escondió detrás de su taza de café con una secreta sonrisa, dejando que la vista se perdiera en las columnas del periódico. Paseó por las páginas y las noticias que no despuntaban a graves pronósticos que ellos debieren de preocuparse. La Liga de los villanos plasmaba sus intenciones reluctantes a desvanecerse ante los aclamados intentos de justicia que con los años se han venido debilitando. Algún día se decidirá el fin de ese juego del gato y del rato y todos los sabían.

Soltó ese papel enjambrado de peroratas poco alarmantes, evocando los deberes que había pospuesto. Tenía que estudiar para los finales exámenes y el clima pintoresco le dio esa sazón que podría adelantar algunos temas.

Al otro lado, Bakugou tenía la mirada en el teléfono con ese característico ceño fruncido que, en ocasiones, ya sea Midoriya o él, habían realizado ciertos rituales para destensarlo. A diferencia de con Deku, ellos no son tan particularmente afectivos. No compartían gestos dulces o palabras suaves para aliviar lo corrosivo de sus temperamentos. De hacerlos decir cosas que ni en el mejor sano de los juicios harían. Las prosaicas causas que a ellos les daban notas eran muy diferentes y atrofiadas.

No era que ellos no se enredaran en sentimentalismos, han tenido uno que otro vínculo, pero el caso era que no se hiciera frecuente. Con un beso y quizás un arrojamiento contra alguna superficie cercana con amenazas de muerte; era suficiente para demandar alguna supremacía. Tal vez, una advertencia.

 _—Eres mío, mitad-mitad. Tú y el maldito de Deku._

A esas cartas jugaban y no era que no se sintiera a gusto con alguien que, en íntegras sensateces de la consciencia nublada por algún mórbido afecto, les hiciera explotar el cerebro. El amor debía hacerlo sentir, decía el diccionario. Y para ellos si conlleva carne carbonizada o alguno que otro hueso al exterior, podrían considerarlo como parte de la definición y no del contexto.

Así que cuando Bakugou tiró su móvil a la mesa en tanto se levantaba con cierto furor moderado, acercándose a él, no le extrañó. Lo hizo con el sigilo, con pasos que no resonaron en la madera y develaron el ansia de un depredador. A Todoroki no le molestó, le gustaba que se mantuvieran en la línea de sus personalidades y que les insultara cada vez que su lengua requiriera ese mandato. Él tampoco era una mariposa que le sabe apetecible ser apaleada, había tenido un padre que le afiló las uñas, sin embargo; admitía con libre albedrío que le tiraba de los sentidos tener a alguien que puede darle un frente y no una victoria.

Bakugou podía hacerlos retorcerse, perder sus identidades y llamar a una mente que sólo tenía páginas en blanco. Había que detenerse un segundo en ese punto crítico porque, si bien constaban de innegables influencias patentadas, existían noches, vigiladas por las estrellas, donde éste bajaba sus murallas y se entregaba a los placeres que preparaban. No era que él sea un sabedor de vidas sexuales, con un largo y meticuloso repertorio del cual hablar. El encanto de la experiencia y los años fundidos a la carne les permitieron poder adjudicar innegables artes para engendrar placer.

Fueron niños inexpertos en sus inicios, casi podía saborear la vergüenza de sus propias inexperiencias que terminaron más de una en peleas. Y era de esperarse viniendo de una conglomerada red de imprudencias que concluyeron arrancando risas discretas y palabrotas, por la inclusión de sus quirk cuando perdían el control sobre ellos. Y aunque loco, pensándolo bien, no era tan raro.

Las endorfinas que se liberaban en actos sexuales son estimulantes que sacudían a sus singularidades como si se tratase de una batalla. Y, tenía que serlo, porque en cama de dos no podían caber tres. Alguien debía dictarse como esclavo y dos como reyes. _Uno más uno es cinco y yo voy arriba_ , y la ley lo protege. Fin de la discusión.

—Deja de ignorarme.

La voz de Bakugou le cayó al rostro tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, apartándolo de sus pensamientos. El inicio siempre era calmo, una mirada que aplacaba, un roce que era más un pellizco y, finalmente, hacer entrar las caricias a la fuerza. No se sorprendió cuando apreció unos brazos, como prensas metálicas, cernírsele en las costillas y alzarlo de la silla. Así comenzaban sus bienhadados cariñitos, que podían ser casi ilegal. Se besaron, torpe, con dientes y con hambre. No los empujaba ser novatos, así eran ellos y punto. Con Midoriya si solían tener más recato, porque era ese eclipse de vapor que sanaba esas huellas del pasado y que eran el resultado de toda esa rabia que concentraban en sus vientres.

Sin embargo, cuando son ellos dos, contenerse es innecesario. No era el caso antes, no lo será ahora. Debía tener cuidado, lo sabía, el sudor que nacía en las palmas y explota podía quemarle la piel, y claro que su control sobre sus quirk era absoluto, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. No quería verse dando explicaciones de las más sencillas y extrañas delicias de la carne, que era algo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacer. Había hábitos que eran parte del nombre del mismísimo monje y para Bakugou mucho más. Insultar, 'matar', y esas explosiones diarias no habían cambiado incluso en años posteriores.

Por ello, antes que abordara de nuevo su boca, bajó la temperatura de su lado derecho, expandiéndola de tal forma que aromatizó gélidamente el ambiente. En las ventanas, mantas blancas cubrieron el cristal impidiendo la vista y obstruyendo el sonido que provenía de la calle. El aliento del tráfico, las aves cantando y esas señales del que el día todavía continuaba.

Ahora, sometidos casi a bajo cero, Bakugou formó una sonrisa grotesca, entendiendo rápidamente sus intenciones y reírse sin tapujos que convertía el escarnio en los más punzantes venenos. Podían llamarlos masoquistas, pero tanto a él como a Midoriya poco les afectaba. Era una de las cualidades que les atraía, incluso ese peligroso carácter que pocas veces lograron hacer retroceder.

Los besos de Bakugou son tan agresivos como su espíritu de pelea, y él le respondía con su ajustado poderío animal. No era sumiso ni menos dúctil sin buenos argumentos. Lo tomó de los rubios cabellos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad para robarle atención a esos ojos que eran tan brillante como brasas ardientes. Como lava hervida que sus vahos de azufre eran insultos que no tardaban en brotar. Chispeante y humeante.

—¡Maldito!

—Eres ruidoso.

Esta vez, fue él quien sonrió un poco para empujarlo y clavarlo en la puerta del refrigerador. Caminó para acercarse, enredar los brazos alrededor del cuello y reclamar el irrefutable dominio a esa boca que sólo soltaba indecencias. Las manos ansiosas de éste purgaron por desgarrarle la ropa, por abrir paso, llegar hasta su piel y pese a que ese tacto áspero empezaba a despertarle cosquilleos en la zona baja, las detuvo a medio paso.

—Sé una persona normal y quítamela debidamente —dijo, serio. Se refería a su camisa y no tenía que ser tan detallista para que el otro le entendiera.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Muérete! —bufó e inesperadamente le hizo caso pasándosela por la cabeza y tirándola lejos.

Una sonrisa amenazó con torcerle los labios por lo ridículas que sonaron esas palabras. Tener esa relación encajada en el poliamor había cobrado en Midoriya y en él medio guardarropa. No quería hacer un práctica tener que ir todos los sábados a comprar ropa, y ya se estaba cansando de ignorar las preguntas de su padre. La que tenía le gustaba y no quería perderla por iniquidades. Un mordisco en su clavícula le hizo liberar de la sellada garganta —que sólo soltaba lacónicos diálogos— el más claro de los gemidos, y las manos que producían estallidos se posicionaron en sus muslos para abrirle más las piernas. Retrocedió nuevamente, trastabillando y cuando creyó que estuvo a punto de caer, sintió que algo lo atrapó. Una red, una trampa, lo que sea y le conquista.

Quería sentirlo un poco más, ese tipo de abrazos donde podía sentirse verdaderamente suyo y, en el lenguaje de Bakugou, ser querido por él. Por supuesto, tenía su forma de manifestarlo. No tan abiertamente y sin restricciones como lo era Midoriya, que era tan dulce como la miel y llenaba de calor el apartamento al prepararles el almuerzo. Diferentes formas de manifestar como cuando se dejaba caer en donde sea que estuviesen de patrulla para preguntarles sobre ellos y esa preocupación que era una cúpula de amor.

No, no, la de Bakugou era diferente. Les arrojaba llamadas con innecesario tono de voz preguntándoles cuándo diablos se iban a dignar a llegar _porque tenía hambre._ Significado de: _¿Por qué no han llegado?_ Insultar la comida de Midoriya, y obligarle a compartir la suya, que era un paradójico sinónimo de: _Vamos a comer juntos._ También estaban los casos, cuando alguno de los dos, Midoriya o él, se veían atrapados por enfermedades virales y recibían un: _Muérete de una maldita vez_ , tirándoles a la cara la medicina.

Esos asares que eran diminutas muestras que cada uno ocupaba un lugar dentro de él. Lo mejor: ninguno se había pedido elegir. Porque lo que guardaban el uno con el otro era, en su manera especial, y cada uno entendía el asunto.

Todoroki pensaba que pocas veces ellos se habían refugiado en la intimidad, mayormente era Midoriya y él, Midoriya y Bakugou, o los tres juntos. Pero entre ellos, como iniciativa propia, eran casi contadas.

No era que no coexistiera un gusto, porque estaba ahí y persistía con tímidos aleteos. Como una brisa en la mañana, rozaba y despertaba pero no era fácil sentirla. Menos verla. Incluso si se detenían a observarlos no podrían notarlo. Tenían que asentarse en verlos, estudiarlos por horas; un roce inesperado de pieles que erizaba, una mirada silenciosa y desafiante, un silencio demasiado prolongado en una respuesta. Detalles absueltos que pocos podrían darle unión con una definición amorosa. No interactuaban demasiado quizás era porque ambos eran tan mordazmente reservados e independientes, que buscarse requería que el orgullo de uno de los cediera la balanza. Los casos puntuales han tenido lugar al tener algún tipo de intermediario como lo era Izuku. Palabras más, palabras menos, se querían en su propio sentido y no había que remover más tierra.

La realidad era que existía y esa era la verdad.

A Bakugou le enloquecía su fuerza, a Todoroki su inteligencia. No era el chico corriente que sólo atacaba sin flanquear los errores, no, Bakugou era un genio. Imprudente, sí. Con la boca demasiado grande, también, pero sabía pensar. Sabía medirse. Prueba de un botón fue la pelea con Uraraka. El fuego era algo naturalmente incontrolable, las fulminantes detonaciones venían aún más de esa raíz y contener aquel poder era como pedirle al viento que girara su dirección. El Bakuha nacía de las células sudoríparas que estallaban, dándole las opciones a su portador de realizar cualquier tipo de desastres. Teniendo eso en cuenta, había apuntado al terreno de la arena con el fin que los mismos escombros hicieran el trabajo sucio por él.

Los detalles absueltos de esa pelea demostraron sus intenciones: Guardia alta, pero con precaución.

Recordarlo provocó que su humor se elevara. Sus dedos calurosos le rodearon la nuca, arrullando los mechones que besaron sus dedos mientras se buscaba con eficacia a la boca. Sintió como le elevó la pierna para rodearle la cadera, encajando las uñas en el pantalón. Esa posición los encendía, pero más aún...

—Bakugou.

—¿Hm? —refunfuñó, deformando las cejas.

—Álzame.

—No me des órdenes, infeliz —escupió y en vez de cumplir su petición, lo incrustó al suelo.

Sí, una contienda.

Un dolor punzante despertó detrás de su cráneo, parpadeando su sentido unos segundos. No fueron sus deseos, aunque tampoco le desagradó el resultado. Era la mejor forma de entreverlo entre sus piernas, apresarlo, en tanto la ropa era desprendida casi en tiras. Cabía destacar, por ambas partes.

Personalmente, hacerlo en superficie plana era indiscutiblemente incómodo. Solía terminar con dolores en la columna y tenían los exámenes aproximándose a la esquina. Bakugou parecía leerle, era fácil para él y sonrió abiertamente. Lo jaló de la muñeca con fuerza, como si quisiera desprender un clavo de una madera, conduciéndolo a la habitación compartida. Era amplia y en cada rincón hay muestras de algunos de ellos. Ahora, olía a Midoriya que dejó su perfume al aire y eso termina por encenderlos.

Cayeron en la anodina cama con Bakugou reclamando su puesto sobre él. Llegado a ese paraje, ambos sabían qué hacer. Sus guiones y su repartido papel que empezaba con favores que terminaban por sacar la ropa interior y luego a hundir los dedos en los cabellos. Caricias que se perdían en la piel, paseando entre las durezas de los músculos por años de entrenamiento.

Todoroki debía admitir que recorrer los músculos en el cuerpo de Bakugou lo elevaba a mil por mil. Podía sentirse una voluntad fuerte en la rectitud perfecta de su espalda, viajar por los omóplatos parecía extremo, montañas con rigurosidades, fuertes brazos, el vientre endurecido. Sus labios agitados con lengua de fuego que le hizo perder la noción de cualquier tiempo. Aun en el sexo, podía escuchar maldiciones. Injurias de muertes prematuras y ese tipo de frases de…

—Maldita sea —soltó Bakugou notando el dolor en su entrepierna y, lo peor, con esa dobladura altanera que era tan filosa que cortaba. A él, por lo menos.

¿Qué le corta? Su impávido rostro para ceder el control de su boca a una sonrisa también. Las manos callosas se arrastraron por su abdomen, subieron por los pezones, jugando con arcos largos, agresivos, casi a mordiscos, hasta llegar al cuello y encerrar su pequeña tráquea.

Un nivel de amenaza que terminó por hacerle mierda el cerebro. Y no había vacilación, no ha retrocedido a ningún reto, menos a los de Bakugou. Empezando a perder el aire, le acarició la cara, los pómulos, deleitándose en el color de esos ojos que era un íntimo color. Hablan de pasión y llamas.

Lo besó entregándole cada gota de aire y cederle, ojo, solo por esa vez, las riendas de su respiración y declarar una guerra con aquella lengua desabrida. Entre los cortes, un susurro que deletreaba aquel nombre se le escapó. Eso era entre ellos un juego ciertamente despectivo, era un resaltante de ego y poder. Bakugou conseguía mucha diversión en ello, pero él se encargaba de demostrar que eso no era todo el tiempo y era cuando quería.

Al final, sus pulmones enviaron señales de alerta que tuvo que empujarlo para poder respirar. Una carcajada le reventó los oídos y tuvo que reprocharle con la mirada. Le supo agradable pensar en congelarle la boca, pero terminarían en un altercado que podía comprometer el apartamento y realmente no quería verse de nuevo en clases extras por daños a la propiedad.

Bakugou le amenazó una vez más con la cercanía, aproximándose a su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo soportas? —jugueteó con su orgullo al decirlo de forma brusca, porque que él sea considerado "el más fuerte" de la clase A no era una etiqueta que aceptara fácilmente.

Una humedad bajó por su ombligo, succionándole al punto que hincó los dedos en los cabellos de éste.

—Bakugou… —Una nota perdida que acabó en gemido cuando la boca subió a enrojecerle los pezones. Iba a decirle algo, difuminando el camino las palabras al tener otro movimiento audaz arremetiendo contra él.

Su muslo expuesto siendo acariciado, resbalando con suavidad hasta que Bakugou se dejó caer de lleno sobre él, ambos ya completamente desnudos. Era una parada que daba una categórica calma antes de la tormenta, rayos y centella.

No eran para nada coquetos, son ágiles e implacables. Y demasiado impacientes para desaprovecharse en sutilezas que no requerían. Todoroki había convivido, en descomunal sentido, con el dolor. Era un amigo que visitaba de vez en cuando. Una infancia hecha pedazos atraía al presente sonidos de lo que una vez estuvo roto. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía escuchar las palabras de su madre quemándole más que el agua que vertió sobre él.

Un buen castigo y purgación de un pecado. _El pecado de existir_. Una existencia sólo que asquea. Hasta que conoció a Midoriya. Un lavado bíblico que expió su suciedad. Bakugou también. Palabras rudas y violentas que le empujaban a soltar esas cadenas que sólo enredaban sus pies. Ambos le dieron el voto de seguir adelante sin resentimientos y poder alzar el rostro frente a su madre. Había días donde ella sonreía entre lágrimas y besaba su cicatriz, clamando perdones que ya no son necesarios. A veces dolía un poco, era una marca con la que viviría cada día y, aunque ya puede verse en el espejo sin sentir oscuridad, debía admitir que le hacía replantearse las cosas.

Ahora, con un beso ansioso, tajante, posándose en el costado de su cuello y luego en su mandíbula, pensó en el nuevo sentido de esas vicisitudes. Sentía el rostro caliente para cuando el camino volcánico de Bakugou lo agarró con fuerza por el costado. Lo levantó en peso y lo tumbó de nuevo sin miramientos mientras abría paso en su interior.

Al principio, ese tipo de penetraciones contribuía a ciertas dolencias que le abrían la garganta en secos gemidos. Arqueó la espalda y sus manos calientes se sostuvieron de los hombros, arañando a los brazos. Se aferró a él, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello, abriendo los dientes y que sus incisivos se hincaran a la piel.

Bakugou gruñó sin detenerse, iniciando series de vivos empujes rabiosos. Cuando lo follaba de esa forma, tan profundo, _tan fuerte_ , pareciera manifestar el sentimiento como si lo detestara, si no fuera por los dedos que buscaron los suyos y los tomó como si fueran un ancla. Eso es el delirio del amor, que por su propia violencia se aniquilaba y llevaba a las acciones más escrupulosas, que procedía conformes a sus pasiones.

No le dejó todo el trabajo a Bakugou y con un puñetazo se lo quitó de sí, tirándolo al otro lado de la cama. Antes que éste pueda insultarle —con la mejilla enrojecida que quizás podría hincharse—, se sentó sobre él para marcar sus intenciones. Tendían a tener movimientos salvajes por naturaleza, domados en algunos casos y, para su suerte, en ese momento ninguno tenía correa atada al cuello.

Descendió con lentitud sobre la entrepierna, con una mano sujetándole los brazos sobre la cabeza. Bakugou se revolvió, y sólo pasaron varios segundos antes que las líneas de sus acciones marcaran un final. La excitación volvió a hacer espirales en su interior, ahogando algunos sonidos que purgaban por abandonar su garganta.

En su cabeza, contó hasta cinco hasta que Bakugou perdió la paciencia, liberándose y tomándole de las caderas en una energúmena polifonía. Instruyeron nuevas vibraciones, removiendo y acariciándole las entrañas que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tembloroso y estremecido. No solía desgranar gemidos descontrolados, no era su fuerte, Bakugou prácticamente gemía por los dos pero ahora lo abrigaba en el pozo profundo de su ser como si quisiera abrir paso a caminos vetados.

Las manos ajenas lo ayudaron a recobrar el ritmo, porque el suyo llegó a un momento que era errático. Sincronizarse a veces era difícil, no fue el caso ahora, en tanto Bakugou movía y le movía las caderas para unirse a un solo vals. Casi estaba saltando sobre esa polla y sometiendo a la cama a dulces sonidos en conjunto con los suyos.

Llegaron con eficacia al punto donde el sudor se les disolvía sobre la frente, el cabello bicolor se le adhería a la frente y, para su sorpresa, unos labios resbalaron sobre su sien bebiendo de las gotas como si fuera un elixir.

—¿…Bakugou? —A penas podía encontrar su voz.

—Cállate.

Y entonces lo abrazó. Era extraño. Bakugou no era de ese tipo de afectos aunque tampoco rompió esa iniciativa. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, levantando las piernas para atraparle los costados. No contuvo la pequeña sonrisa, y devolvió el afecto besándole la frente.

—¡No soy un mocoso para que me beses allí! —se quejó, que casi le hizo reír.

Lo recostó al nido de sábanas, siguiendo aquellas agresivas estocadas que no dejaban de ser elegantes. Todoroki buscó apoyo en alguna parte del nido de tela ya rindiéndose antes los jirones de placer que le enamoraban los sentidos.

Gritos mudos que subían y bajaban, suspiros, frentes juntas, el corazón perdiendo su ritmo hasta que ambos son vencidos por la fatiga y cayeron en el lecho. Completamente satisfechos y medianamente felices.

Sus miradas tropezaron entre nebulosas que expandía el orgasmo pero seguían siendo fijas y paulatinas, una sobre la otra, antes que las cerraran en conjunto y se abandonaran unos segundos en lo que significaba estar así de juntos. Así de unidos. No se dijeron nada, no iban a soltarse promesas ni menos esas patéticas frases de tópicos idealistas que recitaban "te amo" y esa mezcla que a Bakugou le asqueaban. Las palabras no era el calificador de ninguno y, en silencios largos, se entendían perfectamente.

Bakugou terminó por tirándose a un lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y, sin que le permitiera verla, una sonrisa lo acompañó hasta que se durmió. Todoroki respiró hondo, tomando la mano que reposaba en su vientre pensando que la vida que tenían no la cambiaría por nada.

Las palabras debían significar algo, para ellos, no era el caso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Me encanta el BakuTodo. Son una debilidad. Agregué la mención al trío, porque a mi mejor amiga le encanta y me inculcó esas religiones.

Hablando un poco de este escrito, es más o menos mi idea de headcanon de cómo serían ellos. Debo reconocer que cuando inicié la idea de lemon estaba más o menos creativa, y luego de retomarlo quizás meses después, me dio más por darle sentido al monólogo. Y me gustó el resultado. Eliminé la escena final donde aparece Izuku, porque ya caía en temas superfluos.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
